It's Doomsday in your head
by Tach-Pistache
Summary: Dean vit bien, avec sa misère, Dean s'en sort, pas vrai, Dean s'en sort toujours parce que Dean, c'est un guerrier, et la misère, elle a toujours été là de toute manière, pourquoi la combattre s'il lui survit, hein, à quoi ça servirait, Dean va bien, pas vrai ? -AU-


**Titre : It's Doomsday in your head**

**Auteure : Tach-Pistache**

**Rating : M (ben oui, c'pas pour les tarlouzes, cet O.S)**

**Disclaimer : Si j'avais Supernatural, ben je le garderai pas, je l'offrirai à ses fans dévoué(e)s en cadeau payant et je me ferai un max de thunes muahahahahah que je suis démoniaque ! (mais que personne n'en parle à Eric Kripke surtout)**

**Un petit mot avant de commencer ? : Voilà, je l'avoue, je n'ai jamais regardé Supernatural (et paf ! 40 pour cent de lecteurs en moins !) mais j'ai quand même eu la décence de m'informer avant d'écrire. Je n'ai pas tiré grand-chose de l'histoire elle-même, je me suis surtout penchée sur le caractère des personnages, essayer d'avoir une évolution, tout ça... Et puis mince hein, j'ai l'habitude des personnages inventés maintenant, alors j'ai peut-être pris quelques libertés avec Castiel et Dean... Ah je vous l'avais pas dit ? Y'a Cas et Dean dedans ! (et paf ! 90 pour cent de lectrices en plus !)**  
**Sinon, ben comme cet O.S est un cadeau, je le dédie (oh comme c'est pompeux) à Milley Black, voilà !**  
**ENJOY !**

* * *

- Mon Père…

Il ne sait pas, peut-être doit-il oublier, peut-être qu'il n'est pas obligé – non il n'est foutrement pas obligé.

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait là, ce n'est pas son environnement, pas son territoire, les arcades et les vitraux là, à appeler un homme affable avec un sourire débonnaire « mon Père », alors qu'un père, il n'en a qu'un, qu'il ne connait pas non plus, et il se rend compte que ça fait un paquet de trucs qu'il ne connait pas.

Fatalement, Dean se sent frustré.

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait là, non, parce qu'il pourrait être ailleurs, mais c'est peut-être pour Sam, cet abruti, parce qu'il sait bien comment fonctionnent ces gens-là, et qu'il commence à se dire que tiens, ce n'est pas une coïncidence, ou le monde se fout de sa gueule.

Sam – quel idiot, ce Sam – qui lui parle de Dieu d'un coup, et lui qui n'en a rien à faire, de Dieu, qui n'a plus l'âge pour y croire, et qui commence à en avoir ras-le-bol de ces idées mystiques et autres conneries que son frère marmonne, comme quoi il aurait une âme à sauver, quelle idiotie, son âme, il n'en a rien à faire – rien.

Et quand il lui demande, il lui dit que ça ne vient pas de lui, et Dean a envie de le gifler, parce que d'où Sam a pu se faire manipuler comme ça, c'est sectaire, c'est malsain, et en plus il a l'air d'y croire le gamin, et ce n'est pas qu'il a envie de lui briser ses illusions, mais que ce genre de doctrines, ça paraît plus foireux qu'autre chose.

Sam – non vraiment quel idiot, ce Sam – Sam est encore innocent, Sam est encore à un âge mou, Sam n'est pas comme lui, et il n'a pas envie qu'il suive des conneries qui le mèneront vers des génocides hallucinés ou des sacrifices humains dans des caves ou ce genre de conneries qu'il observe d'un œil mort très tard le soir à la télévision.

Ou alors, c'est pour lui, c'est pour Cassie, et Dean sent comme un truc qui lui passe dans le cœur, une émotion comme diraient les autres, un sentiment qui lui prend souvent aux tripes la nuit à trois heures du matin, ce truc qui le pousse à siffler sa vodka toute entière devant une émission débile ou sortir sans savoir où aller et ne pas dire à Sam qu'il l'a fait.

Ce truc, cette chose, ce n'est pas vraiment définissable, c'est comme qui dirait de la douleur, comme qui dirait de la peine, comme qui dirait du remords.

Et peut-être qu'il le fait pour Cassie, parce qu'il n'est pas idiot, il en sait des choses sur elle, il en sait plein, ça au moins c'est une bonne chose, et il sait que sa famille, il n'en a pas trop entendu parler, mais un peu, et il ne sait pas, c'est peut-être de l'espoir qui le pousse.

Le Père, quelle ordure, il en est sûr, trop gentil pour être honnête, et vas-y que je saute tes gosses à la chorale par derrière, vieux porc, il se le dit si fort que peut-être il l'a entendu, et le Père, donc, recule, peut-être a t-il peur, peut-être est-il inquiet, et va au Diable, mon Père.

Dean peut faire peur, Dean a dix-neuf ans, Dean a un vieux blouson vert qui lui donne trois ans de plus, Dean a un maintien de soldat et des cernes de déterré, Dean ne sait toujours absolument pas ce qu'il fiche ici et ça plus que tout ça lui donne envie de faire demi-tour et de se dire qu'il n'a jamais mis les pieds ici.

Dean est mal à l'aise.

Il respire – allez ça va passer, fais le pour ton idiot de frère, pour cette pétasse qui se prend pour le nouveau messie ou quoi que ce soit, fais le pour toi aussi, pour Cassie, mine de rien, tu aimerais bien, pas vrai, que ce soit pour elle et que ça finisse bien.

Alors Dean reprend courage, se balance d'un pied sur l'autre, puis répète.

- Mon Père, c'est qui, le mec, assis là-bas ?

* * *

Ca fait trois fois qu'il vient et il le voit toujours, donc, trois fois qu'il l'observe, assis tout seul sur son banc comme un petit vieux, les mains jointes, la tête tournée vers la statue de ce pauvre mec supplicié, déjà rien qu'une religion avec ce genre de signes, c'est glauque, comment tu peux penser au bonheur de la vie future et tout ça face à un homme crucifié, franchement.

Il n'y a personne d'autre quand il passe, Dean pense que c'est un complot, une vaste farce, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre, il ne croit pas au Destin et il ne croit pas aux voies impénétrables de Dieu.

Toujours est-il que ça fait trois fois qu'il vient et qu'il le voit toujours.

Il est sur le troisième banc près de l'autel à droite en entrant à côté du bénitier, juste sous le vitrail de Marie, ou qui que ce soit, les pieds joints, les mains fermées entre ses genoux, l'attitude d'un petit garçon devant son papa, quel abruti, et Dean n'a encore jamais vu son visage, il doit être tout pâle, comme son cou, à bronzer derrière les vitraux, n'importe quoi.

Le Père, il ne l'a pas aidé, il lui a souri, comme un Père, quoi, et il lui a dit d'aller lui parler, qu'il était très gentil, tout ça, il ne vient pas pour faire ami-ami, il vient pour lui dire d'arrêter d'embobiner son frère, et s'il a déjà vu Cassie.

Il se convainc qu'il n'y a rien à craindre, et de toute manière aucun éclair ne peut lui tomber sur la tête si ça se passe mal, il ne faut pas faire de bruit, on est dans une église – et Dean pouffe presque intérieurement parce que ça ressemblait vachement à une blague et qu'il en fait si peu ces derniers temps.

Il s'avance, l'autre ne bouge pas, peut-être qu'il est sourd, mais Dean est sûr qu'il ne l'est pas au final et qu'il l'a entendu et qu'il l'attend, ça pourrait être gênant, mais c'est surtout effrayant, ce genre d'hommes, fourbes, tout ça.

Enfin il s'arrête, il est à quoi, un mètre de lui, il tend les doigts, il pourrait le choper par l'épaule et lui expliquer que Dieu ou pas, s'il touche à son frère il va s'en prendre une, et c'est ce qu'il fait, il durcit le regard, raidit le dos, se prépare à attaquer en cas de réplique.

Il n'y a pas de réplique.

Il y a quelque chose de pas clair chez ce garçon, de flou, d'imprécis, ça ne concerne pas son physique, il est droit, il est net, même son début de barbe semble net, ça ne vient pas de là, et s'il était un peu féminin, un peu con, il dirait que ça vient de son regard, de son âme, de toutes ces choses mystiques qui font piailler les filles.

C'est comme s'il n'avait ni âge, ni sexe, ni but, ni rien du tout, d'ailleurs Dean se demande s'il ne devrait pas trouver ça un peu flippant, car dans ses yeux, il ne lit rien, rien qu'il ne connaisse, et il fouille dans son maigre bagage mental en matière d'émotions, il ne trouve pas.

Allez, encore des choses qu'il ne connait pas, à quand le cadeau de fidélité ?

Il a déjà détaillé le reste du garçon, du jeune homme, parce qu'il ne faut pas déconner, il n'a pas quinze ans non plus, c'est un type normal, un peu bizarre, pas de goût vestimentaire, le genre de mec ennuyeux à mourir, coincé dans sa foi, coincé dans son monde, et ces yeux, putain.

Alors Dean ravale les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à cracher, il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il lui fait peur, cet homme, comme s'il avait des milliers d'années, tous les pouvoirs et tous les droits et qu'il pouvait claquer des doigts et le réduire en cendres, mais il ne croit pas en Dieu, il le lâche juste d'un air mauvais.

Il retombe sur son banc perdu comme un chien, il ne doit rien comprendre, et ça le fait pratiquement rire de penser qu'ils pourraient monter un club, ça ne le dérange pas, Dean, de savoir que d'autres souffrent, que d'autres crèvent, que d'autres ont mal et ne comprennent pas.

Son rire s'éteint dans sa gorge, ça fait des mois que Dean ne rit plus, et l'autre continue de le fixer, comme si le monde tournait dans ses yeux, il a envie de lui crier d'arrêter de faire ça, que c'est vachement sordide, que ça ne se fait pas, que ce n'est pas parce qu'un croyant à la con va le regarder que ça va l'attendrir, Dean est un guerrier, Dean n'est rien du tout, et merde, il est là pour Sam.

- Toi. Comment tu t'appelles ?

L'autre cligne des yeux – ouf, un geste humain – et il semble chercher, quel attardé, qui peut oublier son nom, c'est une question bête, pourtant, il n'y a pas de raisons de ne pas trouver, c'est un truc de primaire, peut-être est-il autiste, c'est presque la même chose que croyant, non ?

- Castiel.

- Ouais, Castiel. Tu viens souvent ici ?

- Tous les jours. Tu le sais déjà, non ?

- C'est moi qui pose les questions. Tu connaîtrais pas un Sam Winchester par hasard ?

- Non.

Et il n'a pas l'air de mentir, tiens, est-ce que les croyants peuvent mentir, pas sûr, ça doit être interdit quelque part dans leur fichue Bible, mais les croyants sont humains et Dean sait, il sait si bien que les humains sont des menteurs, mais un mec qui n'a rien dans les yeux ne doit pas pouvoir mentir, il ne sait pas, c'est une intuition.

Castiel, drôle de nom, pas un nom qu'on donne à ses gosses quand on va bien dans sa tête, comme si on avait prévu qu'il serait coincé dans un trench-coat dans une église toute sa vie, bravo, les parents, enfin la prédestination par les prénoms, c'est comme le reste, Dean n'y croit pas, c'est tellement loin de ce qu'il connaît.

Castiel, il ne sait pas pourquoi, attention, c'est habituel, mais Castiel, ça va, en fait, avec les yeux qui n'ont rien, ça va avec les yeux qui ont un truc qu'il ne comprend pas, il se demande si ce n'est pas la foi et ça expliquerait pourquoi il ne comprend pas, ça lui passe par-dessus la tête, et un homme qui vient tous les jours à l'église, c'est normal qu'il soit un peu dérangé, un peu coupé du monde, pauvre taré.

- Ca vaut mieux pour toi. Parce que tu vois il paraît qu'un timbré essaie de le convertir ou je ne sais pas quoi. Et ce serait dommage pour toi que tu partes à l'hôpital parce que tu causes à mon frère, hein ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je voudrais convertir ton frère.

- Parce que c'est ce que vous voulez, qu'on soit tous potes avec Dieu, moi je n'y crois pas à ces conneries, et là tu vas me dire que c'est affreux et que je suis blasphématoire…

- Tu l'es.

- Et ben j'en ai rien à foutre. Tu sais quoi ? Rien. Donc maintenant tiens-toi loin de lui, si je te prends à lui causer vie après la mort et salvation et rédemption, tout ça…

L'autre ne répond pas, Castiel, il doit vraiment avoir un problème, à le regarder comme ça comme s'il allait causer un miracle, mais Dean s'en fout, ce n'est pas le sien, de problème, et il ne croit pas qu'il puisse lui parler de Cassie maintenant, c'était une mauvaise entrée en matière, Sam était plus important, oh et tiens, Castiel et Cassidy, ah, la blague.

Alors Dean soupire, enfouit les mains dans les poches de son blouson trop grand, et il s'en va, parce que les églises, ça va bien cinq minutes, mais ça le gonfle, toute cette vénération autour d'un Père Noël dont l'existence est à classer dans la catégorie discutable, il n'a plus quatre ans, et si le mec, Castiel, veut rester dans un état de gamin, et bien qu'il le fasse.

Mais il n'a pas le temps de passer la porte, il y a la voix des yeux, dans son dos, qui lui cause, et Dean hausse les sourcils, peut-être qu'il est con, eh, il vient de l'agresser, non, alors d'où il lui parle, Dean n'a pas envie de parler, Dean n'a pas envie que Castiel lui parle parce qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il va lui dire, un truc de croyants sûrement.

- Comment… Ton nom. Comment tu t'appelles ?

Le mec, Castiel, a hésité, et Dean s'arrête, il hésite lui aussi, un nom ce n'est jamais qu'un nom, mais après tout, merde, il s'en fout de donner son nom à quelqu'un qu'il ne reverra probablement jamais dans sa vie, parce que pas question de repasser par là, alors il hausse les épaules, grogne et s'en va, et fait un bras d'honneur au père qui le toise d'un air sévère, juste comme ça.

* * *

Il n'y a rien à la télévision, de toute manière quelle importance, l'alcool l'embrume, et il change de chaîne indéfiniment, et il s'en fout, il s'en fout tellement de tout ça, il emmerde la télévision, il emmerde la télécommande, il emmerde les programmeurs qui ne passent rien à trois heures du matin, il s'emmerde.

Il n'y a plus de vodka depuis un moment maintenant, les bouteilles renversées sur la table, il n'y a pas de son non plus, il n'est pas idiot, Sam dort à l'étage, et Sam ne sait pas, mais là, Dean s'en foutrait même si Sam débarquait et se rendait compte de tout, Dean s'en fout tellement de tout ça.

Ce n'est pas que Cassie, ce n'est pas comme d'habitude, ce n'est pas la même haine de soi qu'il noie dans le mauvais alcool caché derrière les boîtes de champignons en sauce qu'on lui a acheté il y a des mois et qu'il n'a jamais touchées, ce n'est pas que ça, c'est comme si tout ce que Dean pensait indigne d'importance refaisait surface.

Tout ce que Dean essaie de cacher et de combattre, parce que Dean est vaillant n'est-ce pas, il a toujours été vaillant, bien dressé, bien campé sur ses pieds, n'est-ce pas, mais tout ça, la nuit, quand il est allongé, ça revient et ça lui mange le cœur, ça lui bouffe les tripes, et il aimerait ne plus ressentir du tout.

Et Dean déteste ça et il n'y a toujours rien à la télévision, alors Dean fait comme d'habitude, il se lève, il tient si bien l'alcool, il marche droit, il ne fait pas de bruit, il s'enroule dans son blouson comme une armure, il chope les clefs, il s'en va, il ferme bien la porte, pas que Sam s'inquiète, pas que Sam soit attaqué, ce serait con quand même.

Il fait froid, il y a un petit vent désagréable, il y a l'odeur de pollution et de nuit sur la ville que Dean connait bien et qui l'enveloppe presque à chaque fois qu'il se lève, trois heures du matin, il n'y a plus personne, des gens qui lui veulent du mal, des gens qui ne le connaissent pas, qui ne le voient pas, pour un peu il se croirait invisible, mais l'alcool ne le rend pas optimiste, l'alcool ne le rend pas rêveur, l'alcool le perd, c'est tout.

Il se demande comment il fait pour retrouver le chemin de la maison, il ne sait pas, mais il le fait, comme les chiens, il y arrive, un sixième sens, avant huit heures, parce que Sam se lève à huit heures et il faut y être avant huit heures, et dormir toute la journée, et ne rien dire à Sam, il ne veut pas qu'il sache.

Autour de lui, c'est le brouillard, les immeubles, les voitures, les regards noirs, pour une fois Dean évite les ennuis, son blouson et lui se fondent dans la misère, il n'est pas une bonne proie, et il ne sait pas quand est-ce qu'il aura suffisamment dégrisé pour se repérer, il ne veut pas dégriser tout de suite, il sent la haine dans son ventre, endormie, saoule.

Et là – Dean ne croit pas en Dieu, bien sûr, il ne croit pas aux chemins et aux âmes-sœurs qui sont bonnes pour les histoires à l'eau de rose que lisent les gamines de treize ans, Dean en a dix-neuf, qui est-il pour croire à ça, mais là, ça y ressemble vachement, et peut-être que ce n'est que la vodka, il ne sait pas.

Les vitraux brillent, le trottoir brille, les bougies dans la main du jeune homme aux yeux brillent, comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de prier, il n'a pas de vie sociale, cet idiot, il ne dort pas, peut-être est-ce un vampire, et merde hein, et Dean reste planté là, il le regarde, c'est idiot, pas vrai, tellement idiot, l'autre ne le voit pas, et Dean désire brutalement qu'il le voie, et il recule, et il se perd dans l'ombre, l'autre brille toujours.

Les flammes ondulent à cause du vent, le trench-coat les suit, l'homme est à genoux sur le pavé, sa voix est claire, la sienne n'est rien qu'un foutu croassement encrassé, il chante un cantique, ou quel que soit le nom, il prie, c'est évident, il prie pour les âmes qui pleurent, à trois heures du matin à côté d'une église, ce mec est con, pour quoi se prend-il.

Mais Dean ne croit pas en Dieu, il le regarde juste, il le regarde et il oublie pourquoi il était venu, pour marcher, il s'en fout, il regarde et il se dit, non mais quel gosse, quel idiot :

Son manteau, c'est comme des ailes.

L'homme ne l'a pas vu, Castiel, va crever connard, et il a fini de chanter, il se penche et il souffle les bougies une à une et il les cale sous son bras et il s'en va, comme ça, si subitement, Dean se rend compte qu'il a froid, la ville sent les voitures, la graisse et la tristesse, comme une grosse boule dans la gorge, et il promet d'arrêter de boire si ça le fait pleurer.

Il est presque sûr que ça l'a dessaoulé alors il fait demi-tour et il ne cherche pas à voir le jeune homme, il ne cherche pas à savoir où il habite, parce qu'à nouveau Dean se fout tellement de tout ça, et ce n'était pas prévu, pas voulu, et la haine se réveille alors qu'il a fait la moitié du chemin du retour.

Il sourit un petit peu, un tout petit sourire triste, qu'il efface bien vite parce qu'il n'est pas triste pas vrai, c'est comme d'habitude, Dean va combattre tout ça, et ça, les cantiques ou quoi, les prières qui font pleurer, ce n'est pas fait pour lui, il se demande s'il n'a pas tout bêtement rêvé, et il s'en convainc très vite, parce que c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas, impossible.

Il rentre, c'est la première fois qu'une balade ne lui a pas fait d'effet, il en profite, il enlève les bouteilles, il nettoie le canapé, il regarde le salon, et il se sent affreusement seul, mais il oublie parce que Dean n'a pas été conçu pour s'apitoyer.

Il va juste s'écraser sur son lit, il ferme les yeux, tout est si calme et n'a pas l'odeur de la ville, il se dit qu'il est là depuis longtemps et que ce qu'il a vu n'existait pas, ça l'apaise, ça l'endort, de savoir que rien n'a changé, que rien ne changera, Dean va vivre avec sa misère chérie, c'est comme ça.

Mais le lendemain l'homme est toujours là assis sur son banc, et Dean a l'impression qu'il l'attend, alors il tourne au mauvais virage, et l'homme disparaît.

* * *

- T'y crois vraiment en Dieu ?

- D'où tu sors cette question ?

- Je comprends pas comment tu peux penser qu'un être surpuissant va venir te secourir dès que t'en auras besoin. C'est gamin comme réaction.

- T'es jaloux, c'est tout.

- Jaloux ? Parce que mon frère croit au prince charmant ?

Ca fait quinze fois qu'il se passe la discussion dans la tête, Sam est déjà parti depuis un moment, il ne rentrera pas ce soir, Sam, il a un _rendez-vous_ comme disent les Français, il en est fier, quel imbécile, Dean fait la gueule, il se dit que ce soir lui aussi pourrait sortir, attraper une fille ou deux, ça l'occuperait, ça fait un moment.

Mais quand Sam n'est pas là forcément il faut qu'il déconne, il faut que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, ça lui trotte dans la tête depuis un moment, car au final c'est simple, comme problème, ça tient en quelques mots, voilà, Dean ne sait toujours pas, Dean ne comprend toujours pas.

Ca ne veut pas dire grand-chose, c'est juste une obligation, s'il veut savoir, parce qu'après tout qui est-ce qu'il connaît, comme croyants, hein, son frère, son crétin de frère qui délire à propos de la Sainte Salvation et autres pétasses en blanc, et – et bien sûr le jeune homme, le mec, là, Castiel, le mec aux yeux.

Ce n'est pas par choix, c'est comme ça, il faut qu'il comprenne, mais ça le met très mal à l'aise de demander, Dean ne demande pas d'habitude, ou il ne demande pas des choses qui pourraient l'aider plutôt, alors il a un beau prétexte qui l'aide vachement, il va redemander pour Cassie, s'il ne la connaîtrait pas, si ce garçon sur les deux photos de famille, ce ne serait pas lui, ce serait bien hein, un joli miracle – quelle ironie.

Il se demande, en approchant, si Castiel prie tout le temps, vissé sur ce banc, ou s'il est juste là comme ça pour réfléchir, parce que c'est un clodo, parce qu'il n'y a que cet endroit en ville qu'il connaît, s'il trouve l'église jolie, si c'est le fils du prêtre.

Le mec ne le regarde toujours pas, il a les yeux fixés au plafond, il rêvasse, plongé dans son monde, en parlotte avec Dieu, Dean le regarde et n'arrive pas très bien à avoir pitié de lui, ce garçon qui n'a aucune idée de ce que c'est la vraie vie, qui croit que tout ira bien un jour ou l'autre parce que Mr Barbu aura posé un œil sur lui et aura dit « ok, lui il m'a l'air sympa, je vais l'aider ».

Comme l'autre ne le dévisage toujours pas, il fronce les sourcils, se racle la gorge, enfonce ses mains dans ses poches et le regarde par en-dessous, l'autre ne cligne pas des yeux, il dit juste, il a la voix très grave et ça rajoute à l'âge immense qu'il doit avoir :

- Bonjour, Dean.

Surprise, mon Dieu – la blague – parce qu'il ne sait fichtrement pas comment il a fait pour découvrir son nom et ça rend Dean trente fois plus suspicieux, il se ferme, se bloque, peut-être l'a-t-il suivi, peut-être est-ce un dangereux psychopathe, les religieux de toute manière ça cause plein de guerres et ça a des idées bizarres, ça vit dans leur tête.

- Comment tu me connais, hein ?

- Le Père Florenzo m'a dit ton nom la première fois que tu m'as parlé. Assieds-toi, si tu veux.

Il ne le fait pas, il reste debout, c'est une attitude de défi aurait dit le psychologue du collège, tu te rebelles contre l'autorité, tu refuses les ordres, tu dois apprendre à réfréner ces instincts, bon sang qu'il détestait ce mec, tout ce qu'il disait n'était qu'un torchon de conneries, tout ça pour dire que là, il n'a pas envie de s'assoir.

- Je suis pas venu pour ça. Tu ne connaîtrais pas une Cassie par hasard ? Brune et tout ? Elle a habité dans le coin y'a pas longtemps. Avec une famille vachement… Religieuse.

- Non. Tu es déçu ?

- Non.

- Tu es déçu, pourquoi tu es déçu ?

- Je ne suis pas déçu, bordel, tu m'écoutes quand je parle ?

- Très bien, tu n'es pas déçu. Tu ne veux toujours pas t'assoir ?

- Je ne parle pas avec des gens qui passent leur vie sur un banc pourri.

- Au moins je fais quelque chose de ma vie.

Sa voix est si douce et elle fait si mal à Dean, loin tout au fond, ça lui rappelle les nuits pourries, ça lui rappelle les disputes avant que Cassie ne se barre, ça lui rappelle quand Sam n'est pas là et qu'il reste à tourner en rond à l'appartement, ça lui rappelle les longues marches nocturnes et c'est comme si ce mec avait extirpé ses pensées et les avait mises en mots pour le faire souffrir davantage.

Quand Dean souffre en public, Dean crache, Dean paraît furieux, c'est la même chose quand il s'inquiète, c'est la même chose quand il est triste, et pire que tout c'est cet homme aux yeux qui croit en Dieu qui le blesse, putain il le connaît à peine, pour qui il se prend, hein ?

- C'est quoi ton problème ?

- Tu as l'air tellement triste.

- Ah ouais, je vois où tu veux en venir. Me faire prendre conscience de mon inutilité et de ma décadence et me ramener sur le droit chemin grâce au Saint Esprit ou je ne sais pas quelle connerie encore que tu vas m'inventer ?

- Ne blasphème pas, Dean, nous sommes dans une église.

- Y'a pas de nous qui tienne ! Pour qui tu te prends ? De quel droit tu débarques pour me dire ça, hein ? Je vais te dire ce que je pense de ta foutue foi ! Dieu est un putain d'égoïste ! Qui concentre ses efforts sur un pauvre groupe de prétendus sanctifiés qui se croient dans un conte de fées ! Dieu est amour mon cul !

- Tu parles pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

- Tu n'as plus… Aucun espoir en la vie ?

Dean soudain se tait, le mec, Castiel le regarde en face, il a l'air tellement perdu, tellement triste, tellement sincèrement triste pour lui, et Dean y voit comme un écho à sa propre tristesse, parce que Dean, comme tous les jours, se sent vide, et il combat le vide et y laisse tout ce qu'il lui reste et chaque jour, il devient plus vide, Dean a dix-neuf ans et ne croit déjà plus en l'avenir, Dean ferme la bouche, baisse les yeux.

- C'est quoi l'intérêt, hein ?

- De l'espoir ?

- Ouais.

- Vivre… Je suppose…

Castiel n'a fait que murmurer, Dean soupire, s'assoit à côté du jeune homme, il regarde le mur, regarde la tête du pauvre Jésus souffrant sur sa croix, il ne comprend toujours pas, mais peut-être qu'au fond ça a un peu changé, il ne sait pas.

Castiel ne parle pas de tout le temps qu'il passe ici, il se contente de respirer, c'est bien aussi.

* * *

- T'as quel âge ?

- Tu n'as pas le droit de poser deux questions dans la même journée, Dean.

- On s'en fout, des règles, pour une fois… Allez, sérieusement, tu as quel âge ?

- Je ne répondrai pas.

- T'es chiant, putain ! Tu connais mon âge depuis des semaines !

- Parce que c'était évident. Ce n'est pas évident pour moi ?

- Tu te comportes comme un vieux mais je suis sûr que tu chiales comme un gosse, alors non, je ne trouve pas ça évident.

Castiel détourne la tête, reprend sa pose de prieur, et Dean compte silencieusement les secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il plisse les coins de la bouche et revienne le fixer, les yeux toujours aussi profonds, le monde qui tourne dans ses iris.

- J'ai bientôt vingt ans.

Alors Dean sourit, ça lui fait mal aux joues, mais c'est une douleur qui disparaîtra au fil des semaines, il en est convaincu.

- T'es pas si vieux que ça alors.

- Tu me donnais quel âge ?

- Je ne t'en donnais pas… T'es trop bizarre pour n'avoir que dix-neuf ans.

- C'est un compliment ?

- Si ça t'amuse. Tu ne me mens pas, hein ?

- Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi je te mentirais ?

- Pour m'énerver, pour te cacher, pour, je ne sais pas, pour…

Dean ne sait pas, non, plus il parle et plus l'idée lui semble ridicule, car Castiel ne lui a encore jamais menti – jamais, et comme toujours, lorsqu'il y pense, c'est avec une drôle d'émotion, peut-être la joie.

Dix-neuf ans, c'est jeune, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se le dire, mais c'est comme ça : Castiel est un gosse, encore, qui devrait être dehors à s'amuser et à profiter de la vie.

Comment est-ce qu'il la passe, sa vie, hein, il la passe assis dans une église vide à contempler des fresques moisies qu'il a déjà vues des centaines de fois, le pauvre garçon, Dean le plaint un petit peu, dix-neuf ans et rien dans la tête.

Et puis ça le frappe – lui aussi, il a dix-neuf ans, n'est-ce pas.

Il repousse aussitôt les pensées qui vont s'ensuivre, il les remet à plus tard, quand il sera seul, il n'a pas envie de montrer à Castiel ce qu'il pense, il a envie que Castiel pense qu'il va bien, alors il se remet à sourire, plus facile que ce qu'il pensait, tiens.

- Bon, oublie, je te crois.

- J'étais vexé.

- Je savais que tu devais avoir mon âge. Tu te conduis pas comme un mec de dix-neuf ans c'est tout.

- Ah bon ?

- Je ne sais même pas comment tu fais pour traverser la route jusqu'à chez toi – attends, je ne sais même pas si tu sors de cette foutue église !

- Je ne suis pas complètement idiot, Dean, le Père Florenzo ne voudrait jamais m'enfermer ici.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Tu connais autre chose de la ville que chez toi et cet endroit, hein ?

- Non, et pour répondre à la question qui va suivre, je ne t'accompagnerai nulle part pour « découvrir le monde ».

Dean a un petit rire, vaguement embarrassé, il ne lui demande même plus comment il fait ce genre de choses, peut-être est-ce sa faute s'il est prévisible.

Rire lui fait encore plus mal que sourire, ça lui donne l'impression d'être rouillé, mais ça part, peu à peu, lui et Castiel sont les premiers à le savoir, sauf que Castiel ne connaît pas les causes de ce qui l'encrasse et ne les lui demande pas.

- Juste un peu, ce sera sympa, c'est quoi, ta religion qui t'interdit d'aller voir ailleurs ?

- Non.

- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas dû voir grand-chose, c'est quoi les règles, déjà ? Pas de filles, pas d'alcool…

- Tu exagères, Dean, croire ne veut pas dire arrêter de vivre.

- Quand même ça y ressemble… Wow, j'ai l'impression de commettre un crime, ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est bon, j'arrête !

- N'essaie pas d'insister.

- C'est ça, fais-moi passer pour le serpent démoniaque et toi la pauvre vierge injustement tentée.

Dean sait que Castiel n'aime pas qu'on plaisante avec la religion, mais il ne s'en prive pas, juste, il ne va pas assez loin encore pour le blesser, pour provoquer sa fureur, tout simplement parce qu'il n'en a pas envie.

Il remarque qu'il se renfrogne, alors il roule des yeux et change de sujet, puisque Monsieur n'est pas capable de supporter quelques références mal utilisées.

- Donc tu n'as jamais vu de filles, hein ?

- Ca devient privé, Dean.

- T'es encore vierge. J'y crois pas. Personne n'est vierge à dix-neuf ans.

- Dean…

- Sérieusement, mec, sérieusement, ça ne t'es jamais passé par la tête ? Ou tu es tellement en phase avec Dieu que ça bloque par miracle tes hormones ?

- J'ai d'autres occupations.

- Meilleures je suppose ?

- Différentes.

- Je ne te comprends pas… Vraiment.

- Mais heureusement tu es là pour montrer quel bien font tes occupations.

Et là, Dean se la ferme, il comprend un petit peu tard que Castiel lui en veut, là, et qu'il vient de l'insulter d'une voix douce comme Dean l'a fait d'un ton moqueur.

Des fois il oublie que, si même Castiel ne sait pas, il comprend, il est intelligent, ce petit, des fois c'est agréable, des fois c'est douloureux, cette fois-ci c'est douloureux, et Dean referme son blouson, met les mains dans les poches, regarde ailleurs, il a envie de lui en vouloir.

- Désolé.

- C'est ça.

- Je le pense.

- Ca va. N'y pense plus.

- Tu ne penses pas vraiment que ton mode de vie est le meilleur, n'est-ce pas ?

Dean se lève brusquement, ce n'est pas par colère, c'est qu'il n'a pas envie de parler de ça avec Castiel, c'est qu'il ne doit pas savoir, tout simplement parce que personne ne sait, ni lui, ni Sam, ni personne, et Dean, Dean n'est pas fait pour se plaindre, Dean n'a pas le droit de se plaindre, il est le seul responsable de sa merde, hein, et il fait avec.

- Où tu vas ?

- Chez moi, Sam doit être rentré.

- Tu es fâché ?

- Non.

- On n'en parlera plus.

- Ouais, ouais.

- Tu reviens, demain ?

- Bien sûr.

- Je… Je pourrais te montrer où j'habite.

Et Dean a soudain envie d'éclater de rire en entendant la voix hésitante de Castiel, qui s'est à moitié redressé, plein d'espoir et de peur, comme s'il lui demandait de lui voler trois millions, comme si c'était la clef d'un secret inavouable.

- Ouais, si ça t'éclate. Au moins je ferai en sorte que tu ne te fasses pas renverser par le vélo d'une mamie pendant que tu parles avec les anges.

- Alors à demain.

- A demain.

Et Dean s'en va d'un pas vif, la lumière du soleil, dehors, ne l'éblouit plus, il carre les épaules et cache ce petit sourire qui ne lui est pas familier, pour le protéger de sa pote misère qui lui colle aux basques et pourrait le lui ternir.

Ses pensées sont tellement plus reposées après avoir discuté avec Castiel, sa tête moins encombrée, plus rien ne file, plus rien ne se heurte à ses neurones pour lui faire du mal, ce qui est quand même mieux pas vrai.

Il ne déambule pas encore, il décide de rentrer directement, car il sait que Castiel ne peut pas empêcher la malédiction de la nuit qui le frappe comme un coup fantôme, et qu'il vagabondera ce soir, comme les autres soirs.

Sam est déjà rentré, car Sam aime rentrer chez lui, Dean lui n'aime pas cet endroit, mais il fait avec, un jour, il sera seul ici, et il fera toujours avec, c'est comme ça qu'on a dit que ça fonctionnerait, Sam ne le regarde pas en lui parlant, il fouille ses poches, en sort bonbons et tickets et papiers et clefs et sciure de bois, ils ne se disent pas grand-chose, ça fait un moment déjà.

- Ouais, si jamais on appelle, tu dis que je ne suis pas là.

- Et tu seras où ?

- Avec Ruby, on a un truc de prévu.

- Bon, ben ok… Tu ne reviens pas ce soir donc ?

- J'espère pas !

Sam lui fait la grimace, il sait comment vont les choses avec Ruby, il sait que ça commence à mal tourner, et c'est ce que Sam appelle le mauvais sort, Sam n'arrive jamais à garder qui que ce soit, et quand Dean le récupère, cassé dans un coin de rue, dans un hôtel pourri, c'est le moment où il se dit que Sam aurait mérité un frère qui sache réparer les choses, parce que Dean n'a jamais su réparer son vélo, son ballon, les dégâts causés par une fille.

Mais contrairement à certains Sam s'en sort, comme par magie, Dean est admiratif de voir que Sam déprime, Sam pleure et Sam s'en sort quand même, tout seul, un matin, il le voit, et il a passé outre, il s'est relevé, tout ça, il sourit, il est sincère, et il a fait ça tout seul comme un grand, brave Sammy.

Il a dû être adopté ce n'est pas possible.

- Et toi tu… Fais quelque chose, ce soir ?

- Ben, non, pourquoi ? Tu veux l'appartement au cas-où ?

- Est-ce que tu passes toutes tes soirées ici ?

- D'où ça sort, cette question ?

- Tu… Je veux dire, tu sortais vachement, avant…

- Ouais, mais c'est fini, allez, pars maintenant.

- Tu ne déconnes pas… Hein ?

L'inquiétude de Sam l'énerve, subitement, pour qui le prend t-il, de quoi a-t-il peur, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait viré en gothique suicidaire et qu'il allait se tailler les veines dans la douche, il va bien, Dean, il supporte, il n'en est pas à jusqu'à songer à crever, merde, et puis d'abord depuis quand Sam s'inquiète pour lui, c'est ce qu'il a toujours essayé d'éviter, d'où Sam s'inquiète ?

- Le seul qui déconne, là, c'est toi.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Puisque je te le dis ! Dégage maintenant !

Sam le regarde en coin puis se taille, pas par lâcheté, non, oh non, c'est parce que Sam, ce crétin de frère, il lui fait encore confiance, il le croit, c'est comme ça la famille, tu crois à ses paroles, c'est beau hein, c'est un peu con, un peu naïf la famille, tu crois quand ton père te dit qu'il va revenir et tu crois quand ton frère te dit qu'il va bien, et puis voilà, parce que la famille c'est pas supposé mentir, et depuis quand il s'est fait une conscience, Dean, il n'a pas menti de toute manière.

Dean s'assoit, il enlève son blouson qui part s'écraser mollement sur la chaise de la cuisine, il regarde le plafond, il se demande depuis combien de temps il n'a pas vu quelqu'un, il se demande s'il le pourra un jour, et ça ce n'est pas normal, parce que d'habitude il ne pense pas à l'avenir, il ne rêve pas à ce qu'il fera demain, il n'a plus d'espoir, Dean, il reste là et il ne bouge pas.

Les pensées s'accumulent et l'encombrent, et elles finissent par l'étouffer, il étouffe dans ses murs, il étouffe dans son crâne, alors il soupire, comme si respirer allait l'aider, il s'étire, il ferme les yeux, il sait, ce soir va être un très long soir, et demain, il y aura le même, il ne fuit pas, il en a marre de fuir, il attend.

Quand toutes les pensées lui tombent dessus comme des tas de briques empoisonnées il se souvient que demain il va devoir raccompagner Castiel comme une fille à sa porte et il se demande si ça compte comme voir quelqu'un.

C'est con mais ça le fait rire.

* * *

Il a récupéré Sam dans la nuit avec un soupir qui lui était autant destiné qu'il se l'auto-destinait, parce qu'une fois de plus il était inutile, le Dean, hein il était un peu gourd, un peu maladroit, un peu déchet, le Dean, sauf qu'il ne s'en est pas plaint et il a serré son frère dans ses bras et il l'a raccompagné à l'appartement sans lui demander comment ça s'était passé, il le lui dira très vite, entre deux sanglots réprimés, pas la peine de brusquer les choses.

Il a répondu lui-même aux messages qui lui étaient adressés, avec la violence qu'il réservait à ce genre de situations, ça fait un bien fou, de trouver un coupable, de maltraiter le coupable, sauf que Sam s'en fout comme d'habitude, et c'est de lui qu'il devrait s'occuper, sauf que Dean a du mal avec ça, il reste juste à ses côtés, il obéit, il est calme, c'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe.

Ruby va se barrer de la ville après ça, comme Cassie, pouf, plus de fille, plus de partenaire, plus rien, c'est triste comme ça, pas vrai, et Dean a un sourire amer quand lorsqu'il revient de la salle de bains il entend Sam marmonner un « va te faire, Dieu », parce que c'est triste, hein, les illusions qui meurent.

« Va te faire, Dieu », dans la bouche de Sam, dire que ça allait bien pour lui, dire qu'il avait failli y croire, Dean ne veut qu'une chose, c'est que son fichu petit frère, avec ses manies exaspérantes et ses coiffures de pouffe et sa jeunesse et sa religion si ça l'éclate soit heureux, mais là il n'est pas heureux, et il ne peut rien y faire.

Il est resté assis toute la journée à ses côtés, ça ne l'a pas ennuyé, il a écouté Sam pleurer, puis parler, puis balancer des injures, puis demander une bouteille de whiskey qu'il lui a filée sans rien dire, même s'il n'aime pas trop que Sam boive, déjà c'est son alcool, et ensuite ça ne l'aide pas, l'alcool, ça n'aidait pas son père, ça ne l'aide pas, ça n'aide pas Sam, peut-être que ça n'aide personne, chiennasse de bouteille, regarde pas Sam comme ça, il s'en sortira quand même.

C'est quand une voiture est passée à toute vitesse devant l'immeuble que Dean s'est souvenu qu'à essayer de recoller les morceaux de son frère sur lequel viennent de passer rupture, déception, crise de larmes et cuite, il s'est souvenu, donc, qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui l'attendait, ça lui fait drôle d'y penser, parce que ça fait des mois que ça n'est pas arrivé, et il ne sait pas pourquoi, il prend son blouson vert, ses chaussures, et s'en va.

- Tu vas où ?

- J'ai un truc urgent à faire, je reviens vite, ok ? Tu touches plus au whiskey tant que je suis pas de retour. Et tu téléphones pas à cette salope pour t'excuser ou je ne sais pas quoi hein !

Le grommellement de Sam ne lui dit ni oui, ni non, et Dean n'arrive pas à s'y attacher vraiment, bien sûr qu'il se sent désolé, bien sûr qu'il aimerait l'aider, il n'est pas égoïste comme frère, mais il a l'impression, avec toutes ces conneries autour de lui, il a l'impression qu'il a le droit d'en sortir un moment, de toute manière ça reviendra cette nuit, ça le mangera, ça le rattrapera, alors tant pis, et Dean court.

Il sème la misère de l'appartement, il sème les larmes de Sam, courir lui a toujours fait du bien, on ne pense pas quand on court, et Dean ressent juste, l'air dans ses poumons et le sang dans ses tempes.

Il devrait faire plus souvent ce genre de choses, c'est ce à quoi il pense lorsqu'il arrive, essoufflé, ses jambes criant leur existence le long de son corps, parce que bordel, c'est douloureux, mais ça fait du bien.

Son souffle explose sous la voûte de l'église, qui est déserte, déserte, ça fait mal, ça aussi, Dean ne veut pas l'avouer, mais oui ça fait mal, le banc est vide, tout est vide, peut-être que le vide, ça vient de là aussi, ce que les gens normaux appellent la déception, ce que les gens normaux appellent le regret.

Et puis :

- Bonjour, Dean.

Et il a l'impression de ressentir quelque chose qui serait encore plus fort que le remords, et il se retourne, vachement étonné de ne pas exploser, parce que ça fait trop d'un coup, là, ça doit se voir, Castiel esquisse un sourire, ce connard, ce fils de pute, Dean va le frapper, mais Dean ne le fait pas bien sûr, il se redresse, reprend son souffle, regarde ailleurs.

- Bonsoir, plutôt.

- Quoi ?

- C'est la nuit, je te dis bonsoir.

- Je, ouais, bonsoir, salut, je suis un peu en retard, c'est, y'a mon frère, c'est con comme histoire, il est jeune, hein, mais je pouvais pas le laisser, et…

Sa voix meurt entre ses lèvres quand il se rend compte que Castiel s'en fout de ses excuses, elles n'ont pas d'intérêt, pas lieu d'être comme disent les livres, il baisse la tête, c'est pas mal, comme sensation, de ne pas être détesté.

- Enfin voilà quoi.

Et ils commencent à marcher, c'est un peu gênant au début, parce que Castiel a l'air d'une gamine de treize ans qui se contient, comme s'il n'avait jamais fait ça, comment ce mec a-t-il pu lui paraître aussi sage et posé trois minutes auparavant, fichu mystère.

Lui aussi doit être gênant, aucun d'entre eux ne parle, ils marchent, c'est tout, Dean connaît à peine cette partie de la ville dans laquelle ils s'aventurent – s'aventurent, lui ne sait pas où il va, et Castiel semble prendre les virages au hasard, cet abruti, tiens.

- Je comprends de quoi tu parles, avec ton frère.

- Quoi, mon frère ?

- Tu es resté avec lui, c'est pour ça que tu n'es pas venu.

- Ouais. Un problème de fille.

- Ca le blesse beaucoup ?

- Ouais.

- Toi aussi, ça t'a blessé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je, merde Castiel, tu ne peux pas balancer ça comme ça.

- On n'en parlera pas.

- Quand tu dis que tu comprends…

- J'ai beaucoup de frères. Je vis avec l'un d'eux.

- Un peu dans ton genre la fratrie ?

- Gabriel ne croit plus.

Dean hausse les sourcils en entendant son murmure, Castiel dit ça comme si c'était terrible, comme si c'était une chose Grave, une chose digne d'être pleurée, et il pourrait faire une blague mais il n'en fait pas.

Il regarde en l'air et fait :

- Ah.

- Non, attends. Il croit toujours mais ne respecte plus rien.

- C'est pas si terrible alors.

- Il dit qu'il ne croit plus.

- Tu penses, genre, qu'il ment ? Qu'il fait semblant de ne pas y croire ?

- Gabriel n'aime pas être seul. Au fond, il doit toujours espérer qu'Il le regarde.

- Je croyais qu'il regardait tout le monde Dieu.

- Ce n'est pas le problème. Le problème est quand tu penses qu'il t'a abandonné. Des fois… Des fois l'esprit de l'homme peut faire plus que ce que Dieu peut.

- C'est pas carrément blasphématoire comme propos ?

- Peut-être…

Castiel a toujours cet air songeur lorsqu'il s'arrête devant un immeuble parmi tant d'autres, Dean a l'impression d'avoir semé le doute dans son esprit, il espère que ça ne va pas le lancer dans une grande crise mystique ou quelque chose du genre.

Il lève la tête, Dean suit le mouvement, et ils regardent une fenêtre par laquelle la lumière passe, des rideaux bleus, mal fermés, des volets presque vieux, Dean comprend que c'est là que Castiel vit, et il a un petit sourire, sans raison.

- Gabriel est rentré tôt ce soir.

- Il travaille ?

- Oui. Il est concierge dans un lycée. Tu peux rire, il trouve ça ridicule.

- Tu travailles, toi ?

Il se trouve bien brave, Dean, bien enhardi d'un coup, et Castiel doit penser la même chose, ce regard qu'il lui jette, plein de surprise, le doigt sur l'interphone, parce que Dean n'est pas supposé poser autant de questions, il n'a le droit qu'à une par jour, mais il y a tant de choses qu'il voudrait savoir, il n'aime pas ne pas savoir, et Castiel n'a pas le droit, merde, de l'empêcher de savoir.

- Non.

- Tu aimerais faire quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu voulais faire quoi quand tu étais petit ?

- Chasseur.

- A quel âge ?

- Dix ans.

- Et avant ?

- Ange.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Pas du tout.

- Tu as arrêté tes études à quel âge ?

- Seize ans.

- Pour de vrai ?

- Oui.

Les questions se bousculent dans sa bouche, c'est mieux, n'est-ce pas, mieux que de les laisser craquer dans sa tête, Dean aime bien, il se rend compte, il aime bien parler et demander, violemment, brusquement, avidement, il aime bien qu'on lui réponde, et Castiel répond.

Mais il n'a pas le temps de continuer, toutes ces questions qui s'embrouillent, parce qu'au final, Castiel, ce n'est qu'un putain d'étranger, et ce n'est qu'en voyant la façade ce son immeuble qu'il s'en rend compte, va savoir ce qu'il va lui demander quand il verra l'intérieur, il ne peut pas continuer, on ouvre la fenêtre.

- Castiel ?

- Gabriel.

- Tu peux dire à ton petit ami que vous avez le droit de discuter à l'intérieur, mais ne m'oblige pas à écouter votre conversation, elle m'emmerde.

- Je, quoi ? Je ne suis pas son… Quoi ?

- Castiel, l'interphone, arrête d'appuyer dessus.

Dean regarde Castiel, qui regarde l'interphone, qui ne regarde personne, hein, ce n'est qu'un interphone, et le sourire moqueur du frère, Gabriel, qu'il aimerait lui faire bouffer, il se sent fichtrement mal à l'aise, et a envie de s'en aller, et c'est ce qu'il fait.

- Bon, ben voilà, je repasse demain si tout se passe bien, à l'église, comme d'habitude ?

- D'accord – bonne nuit, Dean.

- Ouais, bonne nuit.

- Pas de bisou d'au-revoir ?

Lui faire vomir ses mots, les plonger dans du sel et les lui faire ravaler, oh oui, quelle bonne idée, parce que Dean, il faut avouer, n'aime pas, cette idée, cette connerie absurde, énorme, qu'un inconnu lui fasse ce genre de remarques, lui et Castiel, arrêtez de déconner, soyez sérieux, Dean n'est pas gay.

Alors là, blocage, quelle horreur, quelle horreur, il ne supporte pas, c'est viscéral, c'est interne, c'est cette imagination débridée qu'il a, non, Dean n'aime pas se prendre des bites, Dean n'est pas un mec efféminé, et bordel, Dean n'aime pas Castiel, c'est dit, c'est clair.

Castiel, c'est cet étranger aux yeux comme le monde qui l'a fixé et qui lui calme l'intérieur de la tête.

Religieux en plus le pauvre gosse.

Dean fait un signe de tête à Castiel pour tout salut, et il le sait, il le regarde s'en aller, remonter la rue, disparaître, et Dean se demande pourquoi est-ce que son regard a un poids, si c'est Dieu qui le lui donne, si être croyant est un fardeau, une peine, un devoir, il soupire, parce qu'il y a tellement de choses qu'il voudrait savoir et qu'il n'a pas demandées, quand demandera t-il, il l'ignore encore.

Plus il avance, plus il regrette que Castiel ne soit pas avec lui, parce que dans sa tête, ça y'est, ça repart, allez c'est la fête, Dean n'est pas gay, les yeux rieurs du frère Gabriel, les paroles de Castiel, pourquoi prend t-il tout ça si gravement, pourquoi n'a-t-il que dix-neuf ans, pourquoi a-t-il soudain l'impression très très triste qu'ils sont foutus, Castiel et lui, foutus différemment, mais foutus, explosés avant d'avoir démarré, et Dean n'est pas gay, ça, c'est important.

S'ils sont foutus, lui n'a pas les réponses, lui ne sait pas pourquoi, il n'a pas été conçu pour savoir.

L'appartement sent les larmes, l'alcool, les soupirs de Sam qui dort sur la table, et ça sent ce qu'il connaît, mais Dean se pose la question, il faut bien, Dean se demande, est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas quelque chose de pire que la simple misère au fond de lui, de plus profond, que la simple fatalité.

Il s'assoit et observe Sam dormir, ce soir sera un long soir, et demain il y en aura un autre.

Soudain, surprise, et il plaque la main sur son téléphone pour étouffer le bruit, pas que Sam se réveille, et il sort précipitamment, il ne connaît pas le numéro, il souffle, il fait froid, il se prend deux petites secondes pour un dragon, il décroche.

- Ouais allô ?

- Dean.

- Putain, Castiel ? Qu'est-ce que… Comment t'as eu mon numéro ?

- Gabriel a cherché dans l'annuaire.

- Ah.

- J'ai trouvé la réponse à la question que tu m'as posée.

- Laquelle ?

- Si ce que je disais était blasphématoire.

- Ecoute est-ce que c'est vraiment le moment ?

- En fait ça va, je n'ai pas fait de blasphème, il est dit que Dieu ne peut changer le monde que si on se change soi-même.

- Bon, c'est génial.

- Tu es fâché ? Je pensais que tu serais content.

- Si, je suis content.

- Vraiment ?

- Pour toi, oui. Ca veut dire que t'es toujours un gentil garçon et que t'iras au Paradis. Félicitations.

- Je parlais de toi. Tu as déjà un peu changé. C'est annonciateur de bonnes nouvelles, non ?

Et Dean se tait alors, un long silence que Castiel finit par briser d'un « bonne nuit, Dean » posé, avant de raccrocher, et il reste là comme un abruti, à se geler dans la rue, le téléphone strident dans une main, l'autre pendant dans le vide, ce soir sera un long soir, et demain il y en aura un autre, mais Dean, qui pose les questions, essaiera peut-être de comprendre pourquoi, de comprendre comment, et ce sera déjà pas mal.

* * *

Sam s'est remis à sourire, un sourire plus réservé, comme si Ruby resterait à jamais une saloperie de cicatrice qui l'empêcherait de redevenir lui-même, pourtant Dean garde confiance en lui, et l'important c'est que Sam se soit repris.

L'histoire, il a fini par comprendre, et ça lui a causé plus de cauchemars que de soulagement, Sam, Sam n'a que quinze ans, Sam n'a que quinze ans – c'était la drogue, c'était que cette Ruby, c'était une camée, une dealeuse, une grillée, une traîtresse quand elle lui avait promis qu'elle ne blesserait pas son frère, et que Sam, si amoureux et si con, s'en foutait, et au final, elle s'est barrée, parce que Sam, lui, n'a pas voulu brûler avec elle.

En tous cas ça le conforte dans son idée que c'était une salope un point c'est tout.

A la question « t'en as pris ? », Sam n'a pas tout de suite répondu, puis, d'une voix très lente, a dit que oui, et Dean depuis ces mots a l'envie de se taper la tête contre le mur, et les mots de Sam, « j'ai arrêté », « on m'a aidé », ben lui ça ne l'aide pas, lui ça le tue, même s'il le croit, ça le bouffe, de se rendre compte qu'il n'est pas rendu compte, Sam n'a que quinze ans.

Ils ne se parlent plus beaucoup, c'est redevenu comme avant, Sam sourit, et Dean se demande pourquoi ça ne marche pas entre eux, c'est con pas vrai, con d'avoir élevé ce gosse et de savoir subitement qu'il part au paradis artificiel et s'explose contre les immeubles des drogués avec une fille, il se demande si ça ressent ça, les mères – mais il n'aime pas penser aux mères.

Il se demande s'il peut y faire quoique ce soit, à tout ça, mais ça fait un moment déjà, l'idée ne vient pas d'apparaître dans sa tête, non elle a maintenant plusieurs jours, peut-être même des semaines, il se demande si c'est sa faute, et bordel, bien sûr que c'est sa faute, mais n'est pas venu le moment de s'apitoyer, il faut s'en sortir, pas vrai, il faut que ça change, et ça lui fait vachement peur, parce que quoi s'il essaie, quoi s'il échoue, hein ?

Mais il ne se plaint pas, Dean, il sort juste plus la nuit, il se dit que ça suffit, et entre-deux, il va au seul endroit qu'il fréquente encore, parce que les autres endroits, ils ne l'appellent plus, les autres sont peut-être de fichues plaies qu'il ne veut pas voir rouvertes, il va à l'église, et puis il discute avec Castiel.

Avec Sam, c'est au point mort, ça stagne, Dean s'en veut, et ça le fait rire en même temps, un rire animal doux-amer, parce que plus il avance, plus les jours s'écoulent, plus Castiel et lui, ça passe entre eux, comme s'il ne pouvait pas garder deux personnes à la fois, il espère franchement que ce n'est pas vrai, ça le rendrait si triste – ça le rend déjà triste.

Il en apprend beaucoup sur Castiel, il en a déjà tant appris, et il a l'impression que ça ne sera jamais suffisant, que cet homme, cet enfant de dix-neuf ans, a vécu tant de vies qu'il ne pourra jamais toutes les apprendre en une seule, c'est flippant, comme pensée, pas vrai ?

Il sait que son trench-coat, il l'a depuis des années, et qu'il ne lui va pas encore tout à fait, il trouve ça drôle, l'idée de bébé Castiel qui se prend pour le messie dans un trench-coat de mec de trente ans, il sait qu'il a une fratrie immense, même qu'il n'a pas retenu tous les noms, il sait qu'il est vierge, il a même réussi à lui arracher le fait que les yeux verts le branchaient vachement plus que le reste, et il en a rougi pendant au moins dix minutes.

Dean aime bien, comprendre Castiel, apprendre Castiel.

Il y a des choses, il ne les a pas encore demandées, il n'ose pas, se dit que ce n'est pas le bon moment, et forcément ça tourne autour de sa religion.

« T'as commencé à prier quand ? »

« Tu y crois pour de bon ? »

« Tu as déjà vu Dieu ? »

« Ca fait quoi de prier ? »

« Tu n'aimerais pas arrêter des fois ? »

« Pourquoi tu pries ? »

« Tu te souviens de la nuit où t'es sorti et t'as prié dehors ? J'étais là. Tu savais ? »

Dean attend le bon moment.

Il sent que l'église n'est pas l'endroit qu'il faut pour parler de ça, et Castiel, il le sait, Castiel attend aussi le bon moment pour lui poser certaines questions, les questions qui blessent, celles qui les ont rendus tels qu'ils sont aujourd'hui, des garçons dignes et droits, mais morts, écrasés, blessés – eux quoi.

Dean le raccompagne maintenant chaque soir, celui-ci ne fait pas exception à la règle.

Toutes les nuits tombent plus vite, deviennent plus froides, alors ils se pressent dans les rues désertes, la fumée de leur souffle dans leurs yeux plissés, ils ne parlent pas en marchant, mais ils sont très proches, ils le pourraient, ils s'entendraient.

Ce soir Castiel lui sourit, avec ses yeux comme l'espace, ses foutus yeux de croyant, au moment de passer la porte, et Dean lui sourit en retour, un sourire vachement plus naturel avec le temps, moins pénible et forcé, et quand Castiel lui sourit – c'est con hein tellement con – il se sent moins épave, Dean.

Il a alors une idée, comme il en a cinq mille par jour, une idée folle, sans trop y réfléchir, il en aurait ri :

- Si tu veux, demain, je viens te chercher.

- D'accord.

- Gabriel est là ce soir ?

- Tu n'as pas envie que je lui dise c'est ça ?

- Non mais c'est que, ouais, qu'il évite ses remarques à la con quand je sonnerai.

- Il n'est pas là ce soir, il est sorti, un rendez-vous, il a dit. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas.

- Très bien, Dean. Dean ? Tu peux partir maintenant.

- Ouais, j'attendais juste que tu fermes la porte.

- Voilà, je la ferme. Bonne nuit.

- C'est ça, bonne nuit.

Dean se retourne et s'en va, dans la nuit très froide, son blouson maintenant inefficace, mais il y a tellement plus de choses en lui, tellement moins de vide, qu'il n'a froid que sur la peau, le froid, ce n'est pas interne, c'est une bête réaction du corps le froid, des nerfs, qui rencontrent des veines, bah, il ne se rappelle plus de ses cours de SVT, pas le genre de choses qu'il suivait.

On s'est garé devant l'immeuble, ça arrive souvent, ça fait pester Dean à chaque fois, à moitié parce que putain, c'est une propriété privée, cet immeuble, d'où les gens viennent se garer devant son immeuble, et puis aussi parce que Dean est un peu envieux, sa voiture est un déchet, celle de son père était splendide, il aurait voulu la même, mais c'était l'appartement ou la voiture, alors pour Sam, il a pris l'appartement.

Gabriel le salue lorsqu'il entre et d'un coup Dean ne sait plus parler.

Il respire, il ferme les yeux, ouvre les yeux, il y a Gabriel sur son canapé, il y a Sam à côté, qui a bondi sur ses pieds, lui au moins il a l'air paniqué, il a foutrement intérêt à être paniqué, et bordel, Gabriel, sur son canapé, tranquille, ça va dans sa tête, Gabriel, sur son putain de canapé, et son putain de petit frère, tout à côté, et est-ce qu'oh mon Dieu il n'a pas de t-shirt, et sa tête, explose, boum.

Il a une voix totalement à l'opposée de la voix ferme et tranquille qu'il pensait avoir :

- Bon, ben…

- Attends, Dean, c'est un ami, je, merde, j'ai pas eu le temps de te parler de lui, voilà, il s'appelle Gabe, enfin Gabriel, je…

- Ca va, on se connaît déjà. Pas vrai, Dean ?

- Comment ça vous vous connaissez ?

- C'est un très bon ami à mon frère. Vraiment, très, très bon ami.

- Tu flirtes avec le frère de Gabe ?

Dean a conscience de ce qui l'entoure, il n'est pas stupide et pas encore sénile, si jamais il vit assez vieux pour que cette connerie lui arrive, en tous cas il voit ce qu'il se passe, il entend ce qu'il se dit, et tout ce qu'il en pense, ça se réduit à une insulte.

- Bien sûr que non ! Merde !

- Pourquoi, ça te dérange ?

- Mais parce que toi ça t'irait si j'étais le, le, si je faisais, si j'étais avec ton frère ?

- Et bien j'espère que toi tu prendras ça sereinement.

Il ne pige pas immédiatement, Dean, parce que dans sa tête c'est un peu le bordel, devant ses yeux aussi, parce que Sam a l'air d'avoir envie de sauter ou de pleurer ou de se mettre à hurler pour nier, pour se défendre, il a l'air dévasté, et sans t-shirt, l'appartement aussi est dévasté et sans t-shirt, et Gabriel, tranquille, qui boit une bière, tranquille, et ses yeux qui se plissent comme pour rire, tranquille, et bordel, Dean n'est pas tranquille, parce que ça carbure dans sa tête.

- Tu… Je veux dire, Sam, c'est…

- Non mais il déconne complètement !

- Ah bon ? Je croyais que c'était du sérieux.

- Dean, non, Gabe ta gueule, c'est pas exactement ça, va falloir qu'on en discute – tu connais son frère ? Mais depuis quand ? Non mais je vais t'expliquer c'est, tu vois à l'université, Gabe, c'est, merde, Dean, tu vas où ?

Dean ferme la porte, dévale les escaliers, se tord la cheville et n'en a rien à branler, c'est tellement la merde d'un seul coup, lui qui a supporté les pires choses, la mort, la solitude, la dépression, le Vide, lui, Dean, se retrouve mis en déroute par son propre frère, et il s'en fout de ses explications, il ne veut pas d'explications, il ne veut pas comprendre, il s'inventera une excuse, pour excuser la situation, pour excuser son frère, pour excuser le fait qu'il se barre la queue entre les jambes, quel égoïsme, quel égoïsme !

Dean déteste tellement ce qu'il est en train de faire que ça va le faire gerber, Dean s'enfuit, Dean sait qu'il va se haïr pour ça, que ça va le bouffer pendant des nuits, que ça va lui faire mal mais il ne peut pas revenir en arrière n'est-ce pas alors Dean fuit sa connerie mais ce n'est pas Sam ce n'est pas ça c'est lui, lui le coupable, il se sent mourir, ouvert, noyé.

Qui est-il pour savoir qui est-il pour ordonner, après tout Sam s'en sort tellement bien sans lui, Sam s'en sort toujours et lui n'est que la pièce cassée qui devrait s'écarter et le laisser vivre mais qui lui pèse mais ça, bordel ça, il n'aime pas, déteste, il se déteste et il ne voudrait pas se sentir aussi repoussé, aussi révulsé par la situation, c'est dans ses entrailles, c'est primaire et instinctif, alors Dean court.

Ses pensées défilent, comment décrire ce qui lui passe par le cœur, comment contrôler ce qui lui arrache le crâne, Dean a beau ouvrir les bras il est impuissant et se laisse emporter par le flot sans rien pouvoir faire, il connaît sa destination, là où mènent les pensées, les eaux profondes, ce qu'ils appellent l'abandon, ce qu'ils appellent le dégoût – dégoûté, mais quelle horreur, quelle, horreur !

Dean court et il sent à ses trousses courant avec lui pour le rattraper le poids de ses actes qui s'appelle le Vide et ses enfants avec lesquels il sort depuis si longtemps misère haine et mort il les sent il sait qu'ils sont là prêts à le reprendre en leur sein glacé alors Dean court plus vite et sa tête, lui fait si mal.

Il a peur Dean, il a peur de ce qu'il vient de voir, il a peur de ce qu'il vient de faire, et comme les enfants qui ont fait une bêtise, car Dean a dix-neuf ans et a tellement peu de vie en lui, il part se cacher, dans un endroit sûr, il fuit et il ne comprend pas pourquoi, il s'en fout de comprendre, il sait juste que c'est tellement la merde, que tout s'en va, dedans.

Il explose ses pas contre la porte à la manière des oiseaux perdus il se presse contre l'interphone et la porte finit par s'ouvrir alors il s'engouffre dans le passage son souffle est lourd et mort et il attend les pas qui se font rapides dans l'escalier ne tombe pas pense t-il ne tombe pas j'ai besoin de.

Et les yeux, comme la voûte céleste.

Ils se regardent, perdus, blessés, échoués, les carcasses des hommes qu'ils auraient dû être, il produit un croassement enroué qui ne ressemble à rien d'humain avant que sa gorge n'accepte de lui rendre sa voix, et même alors Dean n'est capable de dire que :

- Bordel de merde.

Et Castiel le comprend.

* * *

Il a passé la nuit chez Castiel.

Ils n'ont pas tout de suite parlé, mais Castiel a tout de suite compris, bien sûr, pas con, ils ont monté toutes les marches senteur de craie et il lui a montré l'appartement, il n'est pas trop vieux, pas trop propre, pas trop religieux, des livres partout, un chat noir aux yeux jaunes dans le pot d'une plante verte qui tente de survivre derrière une petite fenêtre, il ne feule pas lorsqu'il l'approche, mais il ne se laisse pas caresser, pas l'habitude probablement.

Il a passé la nuit chez Castiel.

Dean ne sait pas ce qui l'a pris hier soir, il se sent con, sentimental et con, faible, sentimental et con, mais c'est fini bien sûr maintenant, Dean est redevenu un guerrier, sans peurs, sans plaintes, un survivant, il a un plan, il sait ce qu'il va faire, mais le pire est qu'il sait ce qu'il a fait, et qui ne sera pas changeable.

Ils se sont assis hier soir sur le lit dans la pénombre, cinq fois Dean s'est relevé, cinq fois il s'est assis à nouveau, quasi-silencieux, marmonnant des phrases qui n'avaient probablement pas le sens qu'il voulait leur donner, puis il s'est tu, puis il a éludé, puis il a craqué, et il a tout dit, absolument tout, sa vie entre deux hoquets, il ne sait pas encore pourquoi, et il sent ses joues brûler de honte, mais quel con.

La chambre de Castiel a cette odeur de papier que Sam affectionne dans les grandes bibliothèques qu'on ne retrouve jamais, et les draps qui chauffent à cause de la ventilation de l'ordinateur, c'est peut-être ça, c'est peut-être la lumière diffuse parce que l'ampoule de la grande lampe a sauté, c'est peut-être à cause de ça, c'est peut-être à cause de la fatigue, qui lui prend la tête, et c'est peut-être simplement, mais c'est gênant, et perturbant, c'est peut-être parce que Castiel, mais ça, hein.

Il a passé la nuit chez Castiel.

Castiel n'a pas parlé, l'a couvert du regard, de ses yeux insondables, Dean a fait la conversation tout seul, il a tellement dit, il lui a dit pour Cassie, il lui a dit pour Sam et Gabriel, il lui a parlé du dégoût et de la peine et de la honte, il lui a parlé de la mort et de la solitude, il lui a parlé de l'inutilité qui fait comme une plaie béante dans son ventre et qui le lancine, perpétuellement, il lui a dit pour le Vide, pour la misère, pour toutes ces choses, et pourquoi, qu'en pense t-il, merde, merde, merde, pourquoi !

Et il s'est réveillé ce matin, à l'endroit où il s'est assis, Castiel est parti, Dean est debout et le chat noir aux yeux jaunes bat des paupières, bâille derrière sa plante dans le pot, sûrement intimement persuadé d'être caché en cas d'attaque d'ennemie, les rayons de soleil rendent la chambre plus douce, Dean regarde l'heure, ne la trouve pas, s'en fout.

Il a passé la nuit chez Castiel.

Et c'est con hein.

Mais il a bien dormi.

Il sort à pas de loup de la chambre, il ne sait pas où Castiel peut bien être mais il le découvre très vite, le trench-coat froissé, les cheveux en bataille, digne et grave devant une assiette inentamée, il le contemple avec tout le sérieux du monde, Dean remarque qu'il a la trace d'un oreiller ou d'un drap sur sa joue et le rire rauque qui résonne entre les murs est joyeux, même s'il ne devrait pas l'être.

- Bonjour, Dean. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de manger si tard et j'ai très faim, tu veux bien t'assoir ?

- Tu es levé depuis longtemps ?

- Juste quelques heures.

- Merde, il est quelle heure ?

- Un tout petit peu moins de midi. Je devrais appeler ça un repas. Tu dors beaucoup et je n'ai pas réussi à te réveiller.

- Tu m'attendais pour manger ?

- Oui.

- Y'a que les gamines pour faire ça.

- Tu es venu chez moi pour pleurer, parler puis dormir dans mon lit, je pense que nous avons dépassé le stade du cliché. Tu as faim ?

- Carrément !

- Tu vas appeler ton frère, pas vrai ?

- Ouais, je, je crois que je dois m'excuser, hein – c'est toi qui as fait ça ?

- Pourquoi ? – et oui, c'est moi. Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir.

- Je… Enfin j'ai réagi connement, pas vrai ? Ca a dû lui faire plus de mal qu'autre chose et, enfin j'ai pas envie… Qu'il aille mal – attends, je n'ai pas dit que ça ne me plaisait pas, c'est super bon !

- C'est gentil de ta part – pour la tarte aussi.

- Je suppose… Je suis un sale con, pas vrai ?

- Oui. Non. Je ne sais pas.

- Tu voudras ta part ?

Castiel lui tend son assiette et Dean prend délicatement la tarte, qui est quand même vachement bonne, il ne savait pas que Castiel savait cuisiner, mais il paraît que Gabriel cuisine très bien lui aussi, il ne sait pas, peut-être un truc de religieux, bon sang si c'est comme ça il va virer croyant lui aussi.

Il sait qu'il devrait se sentir mal à l'aise, qu'il devrait ne pas continuer à discuter, à parler de ça, parce que c'est honteux, pas vrai, d'être un homme de dix-neuf ans et de chialer, et de se plaindre, mais il admet, c'est déjà pas mal d'admettre hein, déjà un progrès, ça l'a aidé.

Il admet qu'il a agi stupidement, primairement, car depuis quand Dean se laisse être bringuebalé par ses émotions, déjà, et ensuite, c'est juste qu'il n'aimerait pas que ça lui arrive, et puis si ça se trouve ça n'est même pas ce qu'il croit vu qu'il est parti trop vite, mais au cas-où c'est juste qu'il ne veut pas être comme Sam, mais Dean a déjà réfléchi, il sait déjà que son dégoût, il n'est que pour lui, et qu'il ne hait pas Sam, n'est pas repoussé par Sam, parce que Sam c'est son frère et qu'on, qu'il ne peut pas oublier son frère, pas comme ça.

- A propos d'hier soir, tu, tu voudrais bien…

- Tu as de la tarte sur le menton.

- Merci – donc je disais…

- Je ne dirai rien à personne et n'évoquerai plus ce sujet sauf si tu le veux vraiment. Mais… Enfin je suis… Heureux. Juste que je comprends pourquoi tu es comme tu es.

- Hm. J'aurais préféré que tu ne saches rien. Je parie que j'étais mieux avant.

- Avant quoi ?

- Avant tout ça. M'enfin c'est passé hein ?

- Tu restes quelqu'un de bien, Dean.

Dean se repasse la main sur les lèvres dans un geste suintant l'inutilité, il baisse les yeux, se racle la gorge, il ne sait pas trop quoi dire et pas trop quoi faire, il ne comprend pas trop pourquoi ça le touche autant, pourquoi ça dit au froid de dégager, tu restes quelqu'un de bien, il accueille le commentaire et ne lui répond pas, mais il aimerait bien, il se lève, il souffle, ne remercie qu'avec son silence.

- Bon, je vais appeler Sam maintenant, ok ?

- D'accord.

Castiel se met à débarrasser la table avec le sérieux et la dignité qu'il met en toutes choses et Dean le regarde, puis se met à sourire, tout doucement, sans même le remarquer.

Il repart dans la chambre, ferme la porte derrière lui, il grogne, où a-t-il foutu ce fichu portable, puis quand il le retrouve il a un petit rire amer parce qu'il a deux appels manqués et trois SMS de Sam qui décroche à la première sonnerie, l'empreinte de la panique dans sa voix, et les paroles apaisantes de Gabriel en fond sonore, est-ce que la foi, ça donne le pouvoir de calmer les gens ?

- Dean, putain, t'es où ? Je t'ai appelé et tu répondais pas et je t'ai cherché partout, putain, je jure que je voulais t'en parler, mais j'ai, j'ai pas eu le temps, bordel, et tu, c'est pas ce que tu crois, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça…

- Sammy, ça va. On ne va pas parler de ça par téléphone.

- Tu m'as pas répondu réponds-moi t'es où, merde ?

- Je suis chez Castiel, j'ai euh, passé la nuit chez lui.

- Je te l'avais dit !

- Gabe, ta gueule. Tu flirtes vraiment avec lui ?

- Putain, non Sam, c'est dégueulasse ! Attends je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça. Je, bien sûr ce n'est pas ce que je veux pour moi, mais j'ai mal réagi, ok ? Mais ça va aller. On va s'expliquer quand je vais rentrer mais ça va aller, je ne suis pas… Fâché ou quoique ce soit. Juste, dis à l'autre de ne pas faire de commentaires quand j'arriverai, mais surtout ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Je vais rentrer de toute manière. Hâte de voir l'état de votre chambre.

- Gabe, sérieux, arrête, tu vois bien que ça le gêne.

- Merci Sammy, je me sens vachement mieux maintenant.

- Tu rentres tout de suite, hein ?

- Si je… Ouais. J'arrive. A tout de suite.

Alors Dean raccroche et appuie sa tête contre la porte, il ne sait toujours pas clarifier tout ce qu'il y a en lui, mais déjà il y a quelque chose, ce n'est pas négligeable, et il sait qu'ils vont s'expliquer, et que de toute manière, comment pourrait-il détester Sam, ce n'est qu'un gosse, que son frère, il a bien supporté sa phase d'illuminé – oh bordel il sait maintenant qui a dû lui apprendre Gabriel le détourneur d'enfants sale enfoiré tiens.

Il faut juste qu'il ne pense pas qu'à lui, qu'il arrête d'être ce sale petit égoïste qu'il a l'habitude d'être, pare que c'est ce qu'il est, tout le temps, hein, qu'il le laisse vivre, et qu'il se démerde tout seul, parce qu'il veut profondément que Sam soit heureux, même s'il ne le dit pas.

Le chat bondit lorsqu'il ouvre la porte et le dépasse sans lui adresser un regard, Castiel le récupère aussitôt et le chat pose une patte sur sa joue, avec la gravité des chats, qui ordonnent, et veulent voir leurs sujets obéir, Dean a un drôle de soupir, Castiel n'est vraiment qu'un gamin, il a juste une voix très grave pour faire semblant.

- Alors ?

- Oh ben rien. Sam va bien et ton frère va repasser à l'appartement. Je vais rentrer et puis on va bien voir.

- Je parlais de toi. Comment tu te sens ?

- Je… Je sais pas trop. C'est bizarre comme histoire hein ? Mon frère qui – putain, non, je ne peux vraiment pas dire ça. Toi, ça ne te choque pas ?

- Peut-être un peu.

- Bon alors je ne suis pas tout seul… C'est déjà ça.

- Ca ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de mal, tu sais ?

- Ouais, ouais. Non mais je te crois. Pour de vrai. Arrête de me regarder comme ça je te promets que je te crois !

- Tu t'en vas tout de suite ?

- Je crois… Faut que je discute de tout ça avec Sam.

- Bon.

- Ben au revoir alors.

- Au revoir.

- Et merci de m'avoir laissé raconter toutes ces conneries hier soir. Je recommencerai plus.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu peux revenir si tu veux.

- D'accord. Merci. Comment il s'appelle ? Le chat.

- Azazel. Dean, tu pourras vraiment revenir. Tu pourras même dormir chez moi encore et je ne traiterai pas d'adolescente pré-pubère.

Et Dean se renfrogne, nez dans le col, non mais qu'est-ce que tu dis encore comme conneries j'y pensais pas, mais Dean se sent surtout bizarre, pas vraiment mal à l'aise, pas vraiment heureux, ça lui rappelle quand on lui faisait un compliment, pas les compliments de son père, les compliments sur les petites choses, les petites attentions – affection, voilà, Dean se sait pas quoi en faire de leur affection.

Castiel lui témoigne de l'affection et il trouve ça vachement surprenant comme comportement, comme pensée, qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut, hein, pourquoi Castiel voudrait-il lui témoigner de l'affection, et son cerveau s'emballe, parce que c'est un croyant, qu'il a pitié, qu'il est hypocrite, qu'il veut te tuer, qu'il veut te sauter – ah non pas lui – et vas-y que je t'étouffe de l'intérieur, alors il regarde Castiel, pour se calmer.

Ce n'est que quand il le pousse à l'extérieur qu'il se souvient que merde, il faut s'en aller, hein, que rester immobile dans une entrée c'est un peu débile, un peu effrayant, n'est-ce pas, surtout pour les autres, alors il attend, Castiel ferme la porte, et par le conduit de la boîte aux lettres, car Dean a quelques traces de politesse, il lance « à plus, Cas », car Dean est poli, et que Castiel, putain, Castiel quoi.

Il sourit à nouveau de cette expression d'amertume qui se cache dans les plis de sa bouche, Cas, Cassie, quelle ironie, et une pense vient rouler sur les autres pour atterrir sans fanfares : il se demande si Castiel n'est pas que le substitut de Cassie, et ça le rend dix mille fois plus honteux que tout ce qu'il a jamais fait, alors il marche vite, espérant que le vent froid finira par chasser cette idée.

Bordel de merde il faut vraiment qu'il apprenne à se contrôler tout seul.

* * *

Gabriel, concierge, lycée, croyant, Sam, étudiant, lycée, nouveau croyant, des fois Dean y pense et s'auto-gifle parce qu'il est tellement con de ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement dès le début, parce que c'est évident, et puis il s'en rappelle, de ces fichus bonbons qu'il a retrouvés dans ses poches, Sam qui ne bouffe jamais de sucreries, et Gabriel, limite s'il les collectionne pas, putain.

Sam lui a bien expliqué, ça fait un bail maintenant, Gabriel est un ami, peut-être plus, sûrement pas moins, pas encore sérieux, mais pas prêt de s'arrêter, il ne sait pas, ça vole entre très franche amitié et – le reste, et Sam n'est pas sûr, en tous cas, Dean ne doit pas s'inquiéter, et c'est vrai, pourquoi s'inquiéter quand tout est si clair ?

Mais Gabriel, c'est ce mec, Sam dit, c'est ce mec qui faisait concierge de nuit avant et concierge au grand jour maintenant qui déteste son boulot mais qui discute avec lui joyeusement quand il le croise dans les couloirs, qui le ramène une fois, qui balance sarcasme sur sarcasme sur leur appartement, qui une fois bourré lui cause de Dieu, qui refuse – refuse !

Refuse que Sam revoie Ruby parce que Gabriel, c'est un peu comme Cas, il a l'air bizarre comme ça mais en fait il est vachement intelligent, Gabriel, c'est un adulte hein, plus vieux que Sam, il s'y connaît, il sait, pour Ruby, pour les papillons avec lesquels elle flirte, quand elle s'envole dans les toiles d'araignées, il refuse que Sam soit une proie, il refuse que Sam se brûle les ailes, et ça Dean est jaloux – car lui il n'avait pas vu tout ça, Gabriel c'est le mec qui a aidé.

Gabriel c'est celui que Dean aurait bien aimé être pour Sam, il ne sait pas s'il lui en veut, s'il le remercie pour ça, et à chaque fois, Dean se sent tellement inutile, tellement vieux, et il soupire, parce qu'il sait, maintenant, Gabriel, Gabe, c'est le mec à qui Sam a tout dit d'un coup et qui ne l'a pas traité pire, il l'a écouté, l'a aidé, donc, et Sam, un peu con, un peu fleur bleue, un peu pas comme Dean – ben Sam, et Gabriel, voilà.

Il y a tant de choses qu'il pourrait reprocher à Gabriel, il pourrait lui reprocher d'être trop vieux, mais Ruby l'était déjà plus que Sam, et il s'en foutait, il pourrait lui reprocher d'être un mec, mais ça ce n'est que ses préférences, il pourrait lui reprocher de pervertir Sam, qui est jeune, mais Gabriel n'a rien fait, il attend Sam, c'est lui qui choisit, truc de morale apparemment.

Alors Dean ne reproche rien.

Sam a l'air heureux c'est bien le principal, bien ce pourquoi il a lutté toute sa vie, puisqu'il n'y a rien d'autre qu'il puisse faire, comme si on l'avait regardé avant sa naissance puis qu'on avait dit « celui-là, il sera minable s'il ne peut pas protéger son frère, parce qu'il n'a pas trop de but à sa taille, alors il va s'emmerder, voilà, suivant ! », et ces conneries ésotériques, il soupire, c'est la faute de Cas qui lui mélange la tête.

Quand il en parle à Cas – un peu malgré lui bien sûr, tard le soir, au téléphone, quand aucun des deux n'a été sage et que le Père Sommeil refuse de les voir – il sent qu'il a bien une idée derrière la tête, de ce qu'il pourrait faire à part aider Sam, mais qu'il se retient de la lui proposer, par contre va savoir pourquoi, tout est si compliqué avec Cas, dans sa petite tête d'illuminé.

- Dean, mange, ça va être froid.

- Oui Maman.

- Déconne pas avec la bouffe, c'est important.

- Y'a eu une intervention sur la santé au lycée récemment ?

- Je, ouais, ouais, ben même, si tu te nourris mal, ça va craindre pour ton cul.

- Je grandis plus, Sammy, t'as pas besoin de te soucier de ce genre de trucs. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Ben… Non mais c'est juste que, je veux dire, ce serait bête, si genre tu pars à l'hôpital parce que tu te nourris plus…

- Mais je me nourris ! C'est quoi encore ces conneries ? Pourquoi je me nourrirais plus ?

- J'en sais rien j'te dis juste voilà…

Et Dean a un petit sourire parce que Sam est tellement gauche quand il veut jouer au grand, au protecteur, ce n'est pas son rôle, il n'a jamais fait ça et il a bien de la chance car ça veut dire qu'il a toujours eu quelqu'un pour le faire à sa place, enfin Sam s'inquiète, ce qui est con, vraiment inutile, et pour de vrai cette fois.

- Tu passes chez Castiel ce soir ?

- Comment tu sais ?

- Te braques pas comme ça, t'es juste pas allé à l'église aujourd'hui, c'est que t'y vas ce soir, c'est tout. Je l'aime bien. Castiel hein.

- Ouais mais dommage pour toi la polygamie est encore interdite donc…

- T'es con quand tu veux ! Juste il a l'air d'être sympa.

- On peut dire ça – c'est quoi ce regard que t'as, là ?

- C'est ton ami, Castiel ?

- Non, je traîne tous les jours avec un mec que je déteste, quelle question à la con !

- Tu as l'air plus heureux depuis quelques temps. C'est grâce à lui ?

Dean se prépare à répliquer, non mais parce que sérieusement, c'est une question de fille, et Dean, de toute manière, n'aime pas parler de ce qu'il peut faire en étant heureux, le bonheur, tout ça, il n'est pas certain d'en ressentir, mais soudain il s'arrête et il reconsidère la question, et la réponse est si évidente qu'il sent la honte clore sa gorge et ses yeux se baisser vers son assiette.

Oui, bien sûr, bien sûr qu'il est plus heureux – mais merde, grâce à Castiel, c'est vraiment comme ça qu'il faut le dire, parce que c'est bizarre, d'être heureux grâce à quelqu'un, d'aller mieux grâce à quelqu'un, d'habitude on n'est heureux qu'avec des gens qui nous sont chers, la famille, les filles, et Cas ne fait pas partie de ceux-là, hein, qu'est-ce qu'il est, Cas ?

Sam le couve d'un air moqueur et Dean marmonne :

- Quoi ?

- Abruti ! Fais pas style que tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe !

- Je sais pas ce que tu déblatères encore comme…

- Rien, rien. C'est bien que t'aies Castiel avec toi. C'est tout.

- Intervention divine c'est ça ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

Et Dean roule des yeux alors que Sam semble prendre ça très sérieusement, ça va bien un moment les discutes émotionnelles et mystiques, mais comme toujours, ça ne le rend pas très à l'aise, et pire que tout ça apporte tellement de questions, au moins une, et les questions Dean n'a pas encore la force de répondre à chacune d'entre elles.

Les questions de ces derniers temps ne sont pas supposées exister et celle-là n'aurait pas dû poindre dans son cerveau, les pensées d'habitude sont créées par la misère et la haine, pas celles-là, ce sont des questions différentes, qui font mal différemment, et Dean a peur des réponses, révulsé à l'avance, comme une nausée sur le point de devenir trop insistante.

Alors comme à chaque fois qu'il sent le mal de tête annonciateur de tempêtes à l'intérieur de son petit crâne fichu il mange vite et se lève vite, prend vite son blouson vert, part chercher son médicament, et comme à chaque fois il repousse cette horreur très loin car Cas, quoi qu'il soit, n'est pas qu'un objet, pas qu'un remplaçant.

- Dis bonjour à ton ange de ma part !

- Ta gueule !

Et Sam qui se met à rire, bordel il a bien quinze ans cet abruti, pouffiasse d'abord, est-ce qu'il fait des blagues sur lui et Gabriel, non, il leur fout la paix, les autorise même à rester ensemble à l'appartement lorsqu'il est absent alors qu'il déteste cette idée et de toute manière hein de toute manière ce n'est juste pas sympa, pas ce genre de remarques en temps de crise, s'il vous plaît.

L'église est déjà déserte lorsqu'il y arrive, le Père est juste en train d'en sortir, il regarde Dean avec un air de commisération extrême, commisération, d'où est-ce qu'il connaît ce mot, sérieusement, commisération, et lui ne dit rien, fait juste un petit signe de tête, pas qu'il l'apprécie, mais il veille un peu sur Cas quand lui n'est pas là, donc bon, on va dire qu'il passe, ce Père qui n'est certainement pas le sien.

Alors il fonce jusqu'à l'immeuble de Cas, se gare un peu n'importe comment juste à côté, il s'en fout si on vient mettre sa voiture à la fourrière, il ne l'aime pas, n'ira pas la chercher et marchera plus souvent, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait partir très loin maintenant, il n'a pas vraiment envie de se barrer de cette ville aux odeurs polluées qui lui infectent les narines.

Chez Cas, c'est vide, Dean reste un moment sur le palier, il ne sait pas trop quoi faire, puis il soupire, qu'est-ce que Cas s'en fout qu'il reste chez lui quand il n'y a personne, et puis même il doit y avoir quelqu'un, la porte était ouverte, or Cas est un bon petit religieux qui ferme bien à clef quand il sort, donc voilà, Dean referme la porte, s'aventure dans l'appartement, qu'il connaît mieux maintenant.

Azazel l'aperçoit et descend de sa plante pour miauler à ses pieds, suprême souverain de la maisonnée, Dean le regarde, Azazel le regarde, il n'y a pas grand-chose d'intéressant qui passe entre eux lors de ce contact visuel mais Dean s'en fout un peu, sans vouloir être vulgaire, alors il se baisse, gratouille le chat qui ronronne, satisfait, et il reprend son exploration.

La porte de la salle de bains est close – Dean plisse la bouche d'un air qui ressemble quand même beaucoup à de la gêne, techniquement, ça ne le dérange pas, mais ça doit être les restes de principes, les restes de morale qu'il a acquis il y a très longtemps, quand quelqu'un se lave, on le respecte et on attend qu'il sorte, et il n'a pas envie de ne pas respecter Cas, alors il toque, un bruit vague, mais auquel répond sa voix trop grave pour son corps.

- Bonsoir, Dean.

- T'es pas censé savoir que c'est moi.

- Il n'y a que toi pour passer à cette heure.

- Tu, tu veux que je repasse plus tard ?

- Pourquoi ?

- T'es pas en train de te laver ?

Il y a un silence comme si Cas ne comprenait pas trop l'intérêt de la question, après tout hein ils sont pareils, des créatures de Dieu ou Dean ne sait pas quoi, mais ça doit être cité quelque part que c'est péché, avec un autre mec, donc il doit bien se douter de ce qui cloche, il ne peut pas être stupide à ce point, quand même.

- Ah, je vois.

- Ouais.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai fini de me laver, je sors bientôt.

- Non mais te presse pas je peux m'en aller.

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles.

- C'est, merci, ouais.

- Tu veux sortir, ce soir ?

- Oh putain Cas c'est vraiment toi ?

- Bien sûr que oui. Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

- Non mais d'habitude… Enfin laisse tomber. T'as une idée ?

- Je ne sais pas trop comment tu vas la prendre mais oui.

- Vas-y, dis toujours.

- Tu… Voudrais bien… Tu voudrais bien venir prier avec moi cette nuit ?

Dean cligne des yeux, regarde le plafond, sur lequel les phrases des voitures laissent déjà leurs traces éphémères qui courent sur l'ombre et le papier peint, Azazel est retourné dans son pot, Gabriel n'est pas là, il n'y a que lui, et Castiel, qui attend une réponse que Dean connaît déjà, et qui ne le choque pas.

- Oui.

- Merci.

- Ca te tient à cœur pas vrai ?

- C'est un petit peu spécial.

- Je ferais ça que pour toi, tu le sais, ça ?

Cas a un tout petit rire joyeux derrière la porte et Dean sourit, lentement, parce que c'est vrai, il ne ferait ça que pour Cas, n'importe qui d'autre lui demanderait la même chose, il l'enverrait se faire foutre, mais pas Cas, parce que Cas, soyons honnêtes, Cas mérite bien qu'il brise une ou deux règles, un ou deux préjugés, même sur les religieux, parce que Cas est quelqu'un à qui il n'a pas envie de déplaire, qu'il a envie de rendre heureux, même un petit peu, il le mérite, pas vrai ?

Oui Cas mérite qu'il fasse une exception parce que Cas est beaucoup, veut dire beaucoup, et d'un coup Dean sent son cœur s'affoler et ses pensées, explosent, tout d'un coup, incontrôlables, Cas veut dire beaucoup, compte beaucoup, il ne veut pas le blesser, il ne veut pas qu'il se barre, il ne veut pas le savoir trop loin, il ne veut pas le quitter, lui, tout ce qu'il représente, tout ce qu'il est, Cas a donné quelque chose qu'il avait perdu, Cas l'a agrippé et l'a tiré de la peine qui l'emprisonnait et ça personne ne l'avait jamais fait personne et s'il ne sait pas où placer Cas c'est parce que Cas a une place à part et s'il ne sait pas comment décrire ce qu'il est avec Cas c'est parce qu'il est un putain de truc indéchiffrable et tout le monde le dira ce qu'on appelle les émotions ce qu'on – et merde.

Dean s'en va.

Dean n'ira pas prier avec Castiel ce soir.

Il s'en voudra bien sûr mais il y a pire que ça dans sa tête et c'est comme si le dégoût avait rendu toutes choses laides et poisseuses et murmurait maintenant dans son oreille à quel point il était infect, infect, Dean ferme son cœur, ferme la porte, mais c'est trop tard, ça doit se lire quelque part, ça doit s'afficher en lettres noires dans ses yeux, il le sait, et ça, ça lui fait peur, ça le terrifie.

S'il ne savait pas pourquoi Cas lui fait tant penser à Cassie, alors qu'ils sont si différents, maintenant il sait, il y a bien une raison, de ces raisons qu'il évite, de ces raisons qui lui font perdre l'esprit, il y a tellement de choses qui s'emmêlent, tellement de choses qui l'écœurent qu'il voudrait les vomir et les oublier et maintenant ça doit être tatoué sur son front et tout le monde saura, saura à quel point il est tombé bas, Dean, même Sam, même Cas, Cas, Castiel, oh –

Et Dean se sent pleurer, soudain.

* * *

Il passe des jours lamentables.

Ces jours sombres et affreusement identiques qui semblent ne jamais vouloir se finir, entrecoupés de passages froids, très froids, et brumeux, que sont les nuits de marche qui l'emmènent au loin mais surtout loin de ce qu'il connaît.

Sam le regarde avec effroi et Dean ne répond pas à ses questions, il ne répond pas au téléphone, il a l'impression de retomber dans ce qu'il appelait la vie auparavant mais avec une différence notoire, c'est qu'il l'a cherché, cette fois-ci, il a cherché à s'enliser en compagnie de la misère qui tout doucement ramène le Vide qu'il ne peut pas combler seul.

C'est mieux ainsi, pas vrai, pense t-il, les yeux collés aux nuages, c'est mieux ainsi, car Dean est un guerrier, Dean survivra seul, et Dean est aussi un lâche, quelqu'un qui fuit, cette fois, car il se souvient très bien de ce qu'il y avait avant le Vide cette fois-ci et ça rend sa fuite bien plus douloureuse mais il ne veut pas s'en sortir, car il n'y a qu'un moyen, et il sait très bien, il ne pourra pas.

Il y a des heures où la solitude lui fait perdre le contrôle de ses yeux et où Dean se maudit d'être humain, Dean alors se cache, tourne la tête, lève les yeux, ravale les larmes amères qui lui bloquent la gorge car il ne veut pas pleurer et il sait très bien ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi il pleure, c'est affreux n'est-ce pas, affreux d'être déchiré par le dégoût de soi, par le refus, nouvel ami, le refus.

Il y a des heures où les rêves sont si réels qu'ils font croire à Dean que tout va vraiment bien, qu'il a passé outre, que le jugement n'est pas aussi terrible que ce qu'il croit, qu'il n'y a plus de dégoût, plus de péché, plus de toutes ces conneries qui forment la barrière entre le rêve et son semblant de vie, des rêves qui rendent Dean plus mort que jamais.

Il y a des heures où être révulsé prend une autre ampleur comme si Dean désirait se faire mal jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même, frotter la peau si fort qu'elle finit par rougir, et ça ne remplit pas le Vide, c'est une image pervertie dont il est le premier à vomir lorsque tous dorment et songent à des lendemains meilleurs, lui devient sale, vulgaire, taché, il souille ce qui le perturbe pour rendre ses actes légitimes et toujours, on en revient au dégoût.

Il y a des heures où il n'y a rien.

C'est peut-être encore pire que le reste, Dean regarde par la fenêtre, sent l'odeur âcre de la fumée charriée par un vent glacé, et ne dit rien, ne bouge pas, il peut rester indéfiniment comme ça alors qu'il y a tant de choses qui tanguent dans sa tête qu'il a l'impression que la pièce est agitée de ses soubresauts.

Il y a Sam, debout dans la tempête, les bouteilles brisées, le regard de Dean, qui ne comprend pas ce qu'il fait là, brave Sam, l'air décidé, décidé à ne pas se laisser emporter par ce qui dévale sa tête, comme toujours, Sam s'accroche, et Dean s'emporte, Dean se dit qu'il y arrivera sans même y croire.

- Alors c'est comme ça hein ? Tu vas redevenir un zombie pour le reste de ta vie ?

Dean ne répond pas, il comprend les reproches de Sam comme si c'étaient les siens, il sait qu'il pèse sur son frère, il sait ce qu'il fait, et il comprend à quel point son frère doit le maudire pour tout cela.

Et puis :

- Tu disais que Castiel méritait des exceptions.

Alors Dean contemple son frère, quinze ans, croyant, qui soupire, le met debout, lui enfile de force son blouson, il ne sait pas comment, mais il a compris, un sacré tour de passe-passe, un miracle, irait-il, s'il avait encore la moindre étincelle de foi en Dieu, et puis merde, si c'est Dieu qui a fait Sam, alors Dieu s'est bien démerdé, merci, Dieu.

- Viens. Faut que tu saches un truc.

* * *

Il est sur le troisième banc près de l'autel à droite en entrant à côté du bénitier, juste sous le vitrail de Marie, ou qui que ce soit, les pieds joints, un livre ouvert entre ses genoux, l'attitude d'un petit garçon devant son papa, quelle tristesse, et Dean sait comment est son visage, comment sont ses yeux, ses foutus yeux de croyant, qui ont le monde dedans, qui tourne, et tourne.

Il s'avance, l'autre ne bouge pas, il n'en est pas sourd pour autant, et Dean sait que ce silence qu'il émet, la raideur de sa nuque, il le sait, il l'a entendu arriver, et il se répète, mais quelle tristesse, ce genre d'homme brisé, cassé, lumineux.

Enfin il s'arrête, il est à, quoi, un mètre de lui, il tend les doigts, il pourrait le choper par l'épaule et la garder dans sa main, le forcer à regarder, et à écouter tout ce qu'il a à dire, ces mots que sa vision ont fait naître sur sa langue pâteuse d'apprenti alcoolique, que lui seul entendra, et il ne le fait pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

- La Bible. Le passage du Jugement Dernier. C'est le jour où Dieu apparaîtra à tous et jugera ses créations, envoyant les pécheurs en Enfer, les justes au Paradis. Maintenant, écoute-moi. Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, je n'avais pas la foi.

Dean ferme les yeux comme Castiel ne tourne pas les siens, sa voix est nette, basse, et la fêlure à l'intérieur en semble bien plus grande.

- J'avais perdu confiance en Dieu et en ses pouvoirs. J'étais aussi menteur que Gabriel et aussi normal qu'un autre. J'étais déçu, Dean, et déchu. Je n'avais de vie que ce que j'avais toujours connu sans en saisir le sens. Je n'avais aucun but, et tu es arrivé. Je t'ai entendu m'insulter et me cracher à la figure. J'ai su tellement à ton propos après cela, je t'ai vu changer, tu avais l'air si triste, et tu semblais revivre, et c'était tellement beau.

Il y a un moment de silence que Dean ne brise pas même de son souffle, alors Castiel reprend, toujours très calmement.

- Tu m'as redonné espoir en la vie. Tu m'as donné un but. Tu m'as redonné foi en Dieu pour t'avoir placé sur ma route. Je pensais vraiment pouvoir être heureux à nouveau et je n'imaginais pas cela sans toi. Que cela veuille dire que je doive trahir encore, que cela veuille dire que je serai envoyé en Enfer lors du Jugement Dernier… J'étais si seul et tu m'as tant donné. Ecoute-moi ! Je vais partir.

Dean rouvre les yeux, sa vision est trouble, piquetée de couleurs, c'est la fragmentation de la lumière dans l'eau, il se souvient, Dean, de ses cours de physique, quelques fois, et il y a Castiel qui le contemple, avec une expression qu'il ne comprend pas, et il fouille une fois encore dans son maigre bagage d'émotions, et il n'y en a qu'une, et cette expression n'est qu'une émotion, infinie, incompréhensible.

- Je vais partir loin. Chez un autre de mes frères. Et nous ne nous verrons plus. Je le fais pour toi, je sais, ce que tu penses, je sais comment tu le vis, et je veux – je veux, je veux juste que tu sois heureux, Dean. Parce qu'en fin de compte c'est la seule chose importante. N'est-ce pas ? Avoir envie de vivre. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Il faut que tu aies une vie magnifique.

Castiel se lève, pose la Bible sur le banc, et s'en va, sans retour.

Dean le regarde s'éloigner dans la lumière que fait la porte.

- C'est vrai, tu t'en vas. Tu t'en vas très loin avec moi.

Et Dean court.

* * *

**Voilà ! C'est fini ! Pfou la la ce que c'était long !**  
**Bref j'espère que ça vous a plu, sinon petit conseil en passant, n'hésitez pas à aller lire "**Biographie du Ventre**", qui est vraiment une très bonne fiction, mais pas sur Supernatural, enfin vous verrez bien, mais ça parle de plein de trucs super et je suis a-bso-lu-ment certaine que vous aimerez !**  
**Passez une bonne nuit et mangez bien, à bientôt !**

**Tach-Pistache**


End file.
